Since I'm a Rich Girl
by THiSCHiCA
Summary: Massie Block the already rich girl gets even richer when her dad starts a record label. The Block family is officially in billionaire status and all the money makes somewhat good girl Massie to go bad. full summary inside. my first fanfic.
1. summary

Summary: Massie Block the already rich girl gets even richer when her dad starts a record label. The Block family is officially in billionaire status and all the money makes somewhat good girl Massie to go bad. Having ditched the Pretty Committee and not bothering to go to school anymore Massie turns into a New York socialite A.K.A she does drugs, parties hard, gets drunk, sleeps with all the artists in her dads record label, and is on gossip girl for her latest scandal 24/7. When Massie's parents had enough of Massie bad behavior they decided to send her to Waverly Academy boarding school so Massie can clean up her act. It's my first fanfic. And incase you haven't noticed it's The Clique crossovered with The It Girl.


	2. Best Party Girls Forever

Diclaimer: im not lisi or cecily. And I don't any of the characters but I do own the plot.

Block Estate

10:34 p.m

Massie's Room

MPOV

"I HATE my parents. They're sending me to some boarding school just cause stupid tabloids said after I had sex with Travis Clark the lead singer of We The Kings I went and did a line of crack. Which I can truthfully I didn't! I may have smoked a blunt or two but that's so not the point here." Massie said while sitting on her bed talking on her iphone to her party girl bff Jenny Humphry.

"I remember that night. It was loads of fun. And me and Hunter did a lot of crap that night." Jenny's high-pitched voice rang in the phone.

"It was. I'm gonna miss partying with you chica." I replied trying not let jenny hear me cry.

"I'm gonna miss having threesomes with you too!" Jenny said half joking. " Lets go out partying tonight and have a final last hoorah that will leave the whole New York talking about us"

"I'm in!" I replied exidetly. "We should have it at the club we first met AT Bungalow 8" I said day dreaming about that night.

_I had been in the club for about an hour and I was wasted. I had everyone's attention and I was fully enjoying every bit of it. But then a short girl with huge tits that were real started table dancing and I just had to out do her. We were both dancing on the table grinding each other and flashing here and there. We had everyone's attention and I mean EVERYONE the guys were staring at us like we were the first females they've seen all night, and the girls we staring with jealousy and insecurity. At the end of the night or the early morning Jenny and I had become instant friends and infamous party girls._

"OMG it gonna be so much fun. Have Isaac pick me up in an hour" Jenny screeched in the phone bringing me out of my daydream.

I know its kinda short. But its my first fanific. Hope you enjoy! Please review. But heres a wanrinig im gonna be slow on adding new chapters cause I'm using my dads laptop.


	3. New Massie

**7:11 am**

**Soho Loft**

MPOV

"Massie. Massie! Wake up" a familiar voice cooed me to get up.

"No I don't wanna wake up" I said childishly.

" But you have to go to your new school. Remember?" the voice, said calmly.

" Oh CRAP! I completely forgot about that." I said realizing I still didn't know where I am, who I am talking to, and what happened last night. "Wait where am I?" I said opening my eyes. "OMG Chris is that you? Or should I say nevershoutnever!. I haven't seen you since you went on tour." I said excitedly as I jumped up to hug my favorite musician (since he was the first musician on my dad's label) in my dad's record label.

" I missed you too Massie. But I'm not very happy to see you like this. You've changed Massie and not for the better" Chris said in a disappointed voice.

"Chris- I really don't need this from you too. First my parents then my old friends at BOCD but not you too Chris." I said trying to keep my voice even.

" Massie look around you. Is this the life you want? Waking up at random apartments, getting drunk and doing drugs, people thinking you're a worthless slut whom parties too much! If that's the life you want Massie your on the right track." Chris said icily.

I looked around seeing all the unconscious bodies around me. I realized Chris was right. What the fuck have I got myself into? No wonder my parents were sending me to Waverly Academy. I really do need to clean up my act. I broke into tears.

" Chris your right I do need to get my act together. I don't want to be the party girl anymore. It's not as fun anymore. I think Waverly will be a good place for me to clean up." I said while balling my eyes out.

" I proud of you Mass. I know you can do it. Come on you supposed to be at Waverly by 11'o' clock. I'll give you a ride on my helicopter I always wanted to fly over the countryside of Virginia. Chris whispered on my ear as he hugged me.

" Thanks Chris." I said and I really meant it.

" Your welcome Massie, come one lets get out of here." Chris said as he walked out the loft.

"You go ahead I just want to leave Jenny a note." I said looking for a sharpie in my purse.

"Ok but if you're not down stairs in 10min I'm coming to get you." Chris replied.

"I'll be there." I said as I started to write on Jenny's arm.

Jenny smelled like heroine, Vera Wang dark princess, and vodka all in one. It was quite the unique smell. She was fully uncontious and was sleeping next to some random douche wearing too much cologne. I finished writing the note on her arm and left knowing I was gonna be a better person from now on.

Want to know what the note said… too bad gonna have to wait till next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	4. One and Only

Note on jenny's arm: Jen rambler 3 months ago when my boobs got a lot bigger out of nowhere. It wasn't cause they finally filled in it was because I got a boob job for them to be bigger than yours. TTYL-Massie

*******************************************************************

10:45am

Waverly Academy

Chris' helicopter just landed on what is now my new school. I had his weird feeling in my throat. Like a big lump was stuck in there. I never felt anything like it before. I have heard people talking about this feeling but I have never felt it for myself. I think it is what people call nervous. Oh God! I Massie Block am NERVOUS! This never happens…….ever!

"It's ok Mass everyone gets nervous." Chris said noticing my nerves.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just a little air sick that's all." I said lamely.

"Sure Mass whatever you say" he said dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." I said getting out of the helicopter and finally noticing my surroundings. Waverly Academy I had to admit was beautiful. It had old Victorian buildings everywhere, soft plush grass, and a spacious field of wildflowers behind it. I made a mental not to myself to live in the country when I get so old that Botox couldn't do anything good to me.

I took out my paper with my dorm room, map, and class schedule on it to see where I'm supposed to go.

"Gregory Hall" I mumbled to myself.

"Where's that?" Chris asked. I had forgotten he was there.

"I dunno. You do know you can leave Chris I made it here safely there's no need to baby sit me." I said a little annoyed.

"Looks like you'll fit in 'round here with all the little snobby rich kids." Chris said completely ignoring what I said.

"Shut up! I'm not snobby" I hit him playfully.

"Ya ok. Now let's find that Gregory Hall you were talking about" Chris said smugly.

"Hold on let me ask that guy over there" I said pointing to a hot guy who looked like a total man-whore.

I walked away not waiting for Chris' response. I walked with confidence even though I knew I looked a hot mess. My hair was in a messy bun. I was barely wearing any makeup. I was wearing oversized Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses, Chris' Hollister hoodie, Alexander McQueen cami, Uggs, and shorts Jenny got me that say "Miss New Booty".

"Hi. Can you tell me where Gregory hall is?" I asked.

"Hey I'm Heath." He said

"Well Heath, you still haven't answered my question" I said getting annoyed.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first." He said coolly.

I was thinking of a snarky comeback to say to this Heath guy but my thoughts were interrupted by Chris.

"Massie!" he said while running up to me. "While you were over here flirting I found out where Gregory Hall is. "

"I was not flirting!" I said icily trying to warn Heath to stop smirking.

"Whatever Mass. Come on" he said calmly.

I started walking with Chris to Gregory Hall when Heath said something.

"Massie… as in the Massie Block?" he said dumbly.

"The one and only" I said with my back to him.

*******************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it. They're might be a Massi&Heath thing but I think I will stick with Massie&Easy. I have no idea what Waverly looks like or the dorm names so don't be mean! Review.


End file.
